SPIDER!
by xAwesomeHeroX
Summary: When no one's around and you're faced with a disgusting, eight legged monster, who do you call out for?


**Hello~ So yet another fluffy little story. I'm actually at the time being uploading a lot of fics because I have no power in my house from Hurricane Irene and the only thing my computer is good for at the moment is writing crap OTL **

**So yeah, this story I actually thought up when I found a spider in my room and it was a big one man! It went behind my USUK poster on my wall and I was on call with my Matthew when it happened and she was laughing at how I was freaking out and such then this came to mind! Well, actually this and another one which I will upload soon as well hopefully. I think the title is going to be "My Personal Hero". Not sure... Anyways! Hope you all like and my apologies if some parts seem a bit odd **

**Pairing: Americest**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except where the idea for the plot came from :'D**

When no one's around and you're faced with a disgusting, eight legged monster, who do you call out for? His back to the wall, he desperately looked for a way to escape or even something to use against the horrible monster that was advancing upon him. Unfortunately, he found nothing. No escapes, no weapons. Looking back to the monster, he pressed himself as much as he could against the wall, tears starting to come to his frightened blue eyes. Who was home to save him? Mum was out with Papa shopping, so who was left? He thought desperately, trying to remember if anyone else was home. Suddenly, one name came to mind. It was his only hope, his last resort!

"MATTIE!" the four year old boy cried out as loud as he could, tears now streaming down his face.

A few seconds later a boy of the same age who looked just like the other came running into the play room at the sound of his name. "Wh-what is it Alfred?" he asked worriedly as his purple eyes scanned the room for his twin brother. Spotting him, Alfred was now facing the corner, arms wrapped around his trembling body, tears still coming.

Hearing Matthew's voice, Alfred turned his head a bit to look at him. "Th-there's a m-monster!"

Jumping at the mention of a monster, Matthew once again looked cautiously around the room. "Th-there is? Wh-where is it?"

"R-right in front o-of me!" Alfred cried out, pointing to the monster advancing upon him. "I-it's going t-to eat meeeee!"

Quickly averting his gaze to where he pointed, Matthew just kind of stood there, staring at the small black thing on the floor. This 'horrible monster' turned out to be a spider, no bigger then a dime.

Staring at it a moment longer, he looked back to Alfred, giggling a bit. "Big brother it's just a spider."

"A-and it's going to e-eat me! K-kill it Mattie, kill it!" the boy begged.

Giving a small nod, Matthew moved over to where the 'monster' was and quickly stepped on it, crushing the arachnid against the wooden floor. Twisting his foot to make sure it was dead, he smiled up to his brother, "It's gone Alfred, it won't eat you."

Hesitantly, he turned his head to look where the spider had been, peeking a cerulean eye open, it looked as if what his brother said was true. Quickly running to Matthew, he threw his arms around the others neck and hugged him tightly; still shaken by the whole thing. "I-I thought I-I was a gonner!" he cried.

Taken a bit by surprise, Matthew hugged him back after a moment, smiling lightly. "You're fine now though," he said reassuringly.

After a minute or so, Alfred pulled away from the other, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Y-you really saved me….. W-what can I do to th-thank you?"

Tilting his head, a bit confused by the question, Matthew quickly shook his head. "You don't have to do anything! I just wanted to help you is all. So long as you're fine, I'm happy."

Ducking his head a bit, he frowned at the answer. Alfred really wanted to do something to thank him but what could he possibly do? Suddenly an idea came to mind. Taking a deep breath, his expression became serious and full of determination. "Mattie, I'm gonna make a promise to you! I swear, I'm gonna get more brave; braver then you were just now, braver then all the Super Heroes in the whole wide world! I'm gonna do that so that next time I'll be able to be the Hero! Just you wait!"

Staring at him a moment, the boy couldn't help but giggle once again. Nodding, he smiled brightly to the other, "You're funny when you're trying to be serious."

"I mean it though!" Alfred whined back.

**XxXxXx**

Running through the halls, purple eyes searched for help. Even though it was after school, there had to be someone around! As Matthew ran through the halls of the high school, he managed to find a classroom whose door was open. Surely a teacher had to be inside!

Quickly turning into the room, he scanned the area for signs of the teacher but to his dismay it was empty. Perhaps there was somewhere he could hide before-

"Matthew~," came a childish voice, "You are done with running now, da?"

Jumping a bit, the Canadian turned around quickly to see Ivan in the door way. Backing up a few steps, he quickly shook his head, "L-leave me alone, I-I already told you no!"

"Now, now, you know you want to become one with my club. Everyone does!" said Ivan cheerily.

"Why can't you find someone else to join your club?"

"Ah, well soon enough everyone will become one with my club. You're just next on the list of people to make join!" Walking closer to the smaller male, Ivan smiled darkly. "Do you need some convincing?"

Before the Canadian could say anything back, a loud, almost obnoxious voice could be heard from behind Matthew. "Stop right there Commie! Lay one finger on him and I'll kick your ass!"

Turning around, the two watched as Alfred jumped down from the edge of the windows; both wearing the same confused look. "Aren't we on the second floor?" Ivan asked the purple eyed blond.

Giving a hesitant nod he asked, "A-Al, h-how did you get here?"

"Through the window," he stated simply.

"I-I meant h-how did you get to the window in th-the first place!"

"Oh. Hahaha! A Hero never reveals his secrets, Mattie!"

"Th-that's a magician Al."

"Same thing!" he said, walking over to his brother; pulling him behind him. "Now you listen here, Commie! He said no so you better leave him alone!"

Looking down at the two brothers, a bit amused, he stood there, smiling childishly. "This is good, da! I get two members to become one when I only wanted one for now!"

"Wait, wha?" Alfred said, confused by what he just said. After a moment or so it finally registered in his head. "No way! Why the hell would I wanna join your stupid club too?"

"Because everyone wants to join," chimed the Russian cheerfully as he reached out and grabbed one of Matthew's and Alfred's arms. "Come! We shall be going now!"

Both blondes shared an equally surprised face as the stumbled after him and both simultaneously started to tug against his grip. Matthew begged Ivan to let go, while Alfred simply demanded it.

A moment later, Alfred felt enough was enough. "Let us the hell go you bastard!" he growled, punching the Russian in the side of the head with his free hand.

Stumbling forward a few steps, Ivan put a hand to his now hurting head; a low, deep 'kolkolkol' emanating from him. Turning around, his expression was his usual childish and cheery self. "That really hurt you know. But don't worry, I'll forgive you if you join my club though."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Alfred yelled back, bracing himself to hit the other again.

Quickly moving in between them both to try and separate them, Matthew tried to calm them both, or at least Alfred, down. "Ivan, Alfred, please stop this! There's no need for fighting, we can settle this without hurting each other!"

"Little Matthew is right, da?" the Russian said, taking hold of Matthews arm again. "We can easily settle this by you both becoming one with my club!"

Growling in a threatening manner, Alfred lunged at Ivan to once again punch him in the face. "I told you if you touch him I'll kick your ass!"

Once again, he stumbled back a few paces from the force of the punch. At this point now, Ivan was through playing around. Walking up to Alfred he punched him hard in the stomach and watched his reaction with amusement.

Before the American was able to react, he was suddenly winded, pain shooting through him. Taking a few steps back, he doubled over, a coughing fit taking over him as he tried to regain his breath.

Matthew watched, feeling useless, as his brother was hit by the bigger male. He knew though that if he tried to help him, it would only cause more trouble. Ivan would just go after him and in turn Alfred would go after Ivan and nothing would get solved.

"Are you ready to join me now, Capitalist?" asked the bigger cheerfully.

It took Alfred a few minutes to regain himself. Finally he had managed to breath normally again, a bit heavily though, and righted himself; cerulean eyes glaring at Ivan. "After that cheap shot? No way! I can take more then that!" he called back.

Stepping back, the American suddenly surged forward, ramming his shoulder into the others chest; knocking them both down to the ground with Alfred on top. On the ground, they wrestled around, each trying to gain the upper hand while each threw a few more punches; some doing more damage then others. After a few minutes, Ivan managed to push himself away from his assailant and quickly stood up, a hand to his bleeding nose; a bruise starting to form around one of his eyes.

"You… I'll get both of you to become one with my club; you can't resist forever!" said an angry Russian. Letting out a small huff, he turned around and started to walk away, leaving the two in the class room.

Soon as the other had gotten off of him, Alfred sat up and braced himself on his arms, panting a bit out of breath from their fight. Watching Ivan leave, a small smile made its way to his face and he fell back onto the floor, laughing loudly to himself. He had managed to only sustain a nice sized bruise to his cheek and a small one to his jaw.

Seeing his brother collapse, Matthew gasped and quickly ran over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Al! A-are you alright? Al!"

Looking up to the Canadian, Alfred grinned widely. "Did you see that Mattie! I totally kicked his communist ass!"

Seeing that he was fine, Matthew scowled down at him, wanting to hit him so hard. "You're such an idiot Al! You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"I'm the Hero though, so it's cool!" he stated simply, his grin never fading.

"No, Alfred, it's not," stated the other sternly. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Ignoring his scolding, Alfred asked excitedly, "Hey Mattie, guess what!"

Growling at how his brother acted like nothing had ever happened, he asked in an unamused tone, "What."

"I finally got to fulfill my promise to ya!"

His expression now turned confused, he repeated what he said before though this time it was as an actual question.

Sitting up from where he was laying, Alfred turned to face his brother and sat cross-legged. "Remember way back when, when you killed that _huge_ spider for me?"

"It was smaller then a dime Al," Matthew said with a roll of his eyes. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything!_" he stated with a bit of a whine to his voice. "I told you I would be the Hero if you were ever in trouble, and I totally was just now!"

Blinking a moment, he tried to remember back to when the incident with the spider happened. Vaguely, he did remembered Alfred saying something on the lines of that. "That's a completely different situation Al! It has nothing to do with this!"

"What ever," he responded, waving him off casually. Standing up, the American brushed his clothes off and lightly touched a hand to his bruising cheek, wincing slightly as he did so. "The point is, I kept my promise and was a Hero for you. That's all that matters. Well, that and the fact that I was successful in being your Hero."

Shaking his head with a small sigh, Matthew was about to protest when he heard a rather 'manly' scream come from Alfred. Quickly standing up, he saw the other cowering against the wall, clearly frightened. "W-what is it?"

Pointing in front of him, at Matthew, with a shaking hand he yelled in a frightened voice, "Sp-sp-SPIDER!"

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Matthew had to squint his eyes and refocus them in order to see the little eight legged creature. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he clapped his hands together where the spider was.

"You really are an idiot, Al."


End file.
